Vanguard Legend of Royal Paladin -Dragon Knight- Side story
by metiko
Summary: This is side story that I wrote for my friend. The main language is Thai. Translation by me and word correct by Yandere Overlord-chan. Since the main plot is not mine I couldn't place the whole story(which my friend wrote.). I only place what I write. Dear my beloved reader. Before you start I would like to filled some information in main plot in order to understand this side st


This is side story that I wrote for my friend. The main language is Thai. Translation by me and word correct by Yandere Overlord-chan.

Since the main plot is not mine I couldn't place the whole story(which my friend wrote.). I only place what I write.

Dear my beloved reader. Before you start I would like to filled some information in main plot in order to understand this side story much better.

1\. Kai-kun is a Kagero's dragon. He meet Aichi when Aichi is four. They promise to form a dragon-knight contact when Aichi is stronger

2\. Aichi is the youngest son of Royal Paladin clan. Everyone in Town and castle love him so much.

Here we start.

The sky was dark at midnight, the time when all the children and adults were asleep. The Royal Paladin clan continued their duty to protect their castle. The grade 1 and 2 security guards did their shifts with all of their hearts. Even the beast units did their best to protect every life in the castle - even if it means costing their own lives – especially the youngest son of the Royal Paladin clan, who was treasured by everyone around him.

...But it was not only the Paladin clan that loves him...

If you look at beautiful moon, you will see a small black shadow. He is no one but the powerful flame dragon, the Kagero successor …Kai Toshiki.

"Such hard-working guards, I might say... But you all are too naïve."

It's true that the guards do their best, but the Royal Paladin clan is too frank. Sometimes, they just couldn't follow the enemy's trick.

Kai descended down from the sky and threw some rocks towards a tree, in order to make the leaves rustle as a distraction. He hid under dark shadow of the wall, hidden form guards' eyes. It took a second for him to find a window that he was looking for.

The young dragon collected his wings immediately so he couldn't get caught. The room was dark like he expected. This is the bed time for a good child. He walked silently, not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty... Kai sat down at the foot of the bed. Look at Royal Paladin greatest treasure. The blue hair was spread on the pillow like a blooming azure flower. The boy slept so soundly with a lovely small smile on his face.

"Aichi"

The soft whisper is full of love and fascination. Kai used his fingertips to brush away the blue hair, in order to clear everything from the boy's eyes when he looks at Aichi cute face. The boy gave a small moan and then smiled gently.

...Why are you smiling? Are you having a good dream?

If someone saw young dragon's face right now, they may not believe that he is the same person. Because Kai is smiling, gently. Even green emerald eyes were filled with love. Kai lay down on the bed, putting some space between him and the boy. He feared that if he touches Aichi, he might disturb his beloved sleeping beauty. All he could do is enjoy this quiet moment, looking at Aichi. Even looking is all he could do, Kai feels so happy. Then, he realized that morning is just around a corner. When in happiness, time always fly off in a blink of the eyes.

...And Kai, again, will have to fight against his desire to take his beloved treasure back to Kagero.  
If he did that, ALL of the Paladin clan will search for him. Kai will be fine, but Aichi will be in trouble...

...Soon... Aichi, we will be together...

This is one of times Kai had to resist his need. But since he came all the way here, the Dragonic successor rewarded himself. Kai leaned towards the boy, and gently touched Aichi's smiling lip with his own, who had no idea that he had been molested.

It was the same as the army outside. They didn't realize that soon, their most important treasure will be stolen by this spoiled, rotten dragon thief.

-The end-

I am too writing my own Kai-ai story in my first language. It's might get translation later when I finish whole story Please look forward too my next Kai-ai.

Love you all my reader!


End file.
